


My Mr. Hangman

by Tea4Mee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea4Mee/pseuds/Tea4Mee
Summary: "Hangman teaches you that by saying the wrong things, you can end someone's life." So when this theory is put into reality, will Gajeel be able to convince Laxus that he has many meanings in life? Or will the hangman theory be true?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Lyon Vastia, Laxus Dreyar/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> {[ See end for notes please/thank you :) ]}

It was a normal day in the guild of Fairy Tail. It was calmer than usual though. The Iron Dragon Slayer sat among his exceed, Pantherlily, and Team Natsu. They were discussing an unusual topic: **Laxus Dreyar**.

The Thunder God sat slouched at the bar, watching Mirajane's movements, though not really listening to her talk to him. He sighed heavily as he sipped what seemed like a glass of beer. "I just don't understand....he doesn't seem like his confident self anymore.." Lucy sighed, resting her head on her hand. Gray agreed. "Yeah, it doesn't feel right... he's usually so arrogant and... happy? I don't see it now.." Natsu and Gajeel listened quietly. Natsu thought carefully before making a comment on the matter. "Well someone has to at least talk to him... he probably needs someone to listen to him instead of- Gajeel?" Natsu turned to look towards the bar, finding long ebony locks swaying from side to side towards Laxus. They looked at Gajeel questionably, but mostly shocked. "I didn't expect him to be the one to do the listening.." Erza said.

Gajeel sat down a seat away from the Thunder God, just incase Laxus felt his personal space was being violated. He looked to Mirajane and raised his hand in an attempt to gain her attention. She realized him and told Laxus to hold on. She walked over and waved. "Hey Gajeel. What can I get for you?" Gajeel looked up at her and took in her facial features. She seemed tired. Her smile was weak, like she didn't have the energy to genuinely smile. Her eyes were red, so he could only guess she probably was sleep deprived and cried a lot. He realized he was staring and cleared his throat. "Uh.. could I get a glass of water?" she nodded and walked away. Gajeel looked over at Laxus. He saw him staring at him, and his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Uhh, heya..Laxus."

He found ocean blue eyes blazing into his ruby red orbs. He gulped, suddenly feeling nervous and not knowing why. Mirajane walked over and gave Gajeel his glass of water. He thanked her and turned his attention back to Laxus. "Eh? Who's Laxus? I'mm… a nobody.." Laxus' words were slurred slightly. Gajeel looked into his eyes still, not breaking the gaze they shared. Gajeel could smell the Thunder God's tainted breath, wreaking of alcohol. "Laxus...Laxus is your _name_. I also call you Sparky...." Gajeel sighed. He wasn't sure whether it was being drunk or his actual feelings that made him forget who he was. What had happened? Why was he like this? What _made_ him like this? Laxus raised an eyebrow, smirking the tiniest bit. "Sparky..that's cute..." Gajeel rolled his eyes, making the Thunder God frown in an instant. "W-What did I do? Was it s-something I said?"

His ocean blue eyes were blue flames now. **Dark** , blue flames. There wasn't a bit of life in them. Gajeel's breath hitched. "Huh?" Gajeel looked at Laxus, and to his surprise, Laxus was fumbling with his fingers sadly. He was also shaking. "N-no Laxus, you didn't do anything. You did nothing wrong okay? You're fine." Gajeel was confused. He was intrigued in finding out what was happening in Laxus' life.

Laxus sighed. "Sorry... I.. I always do something wrong.. I'm s-" Laxus stopped and covered his mouth with a hand. His face turned a light green and he ran out of the guild. Gajeel ran after him, ignoring the stares they received. He opened the doors and walked as he heard them close. He looked around, hearing retching near him. He turned to his left, seeing a bit of blonde hair above a bush. He slowly walked over to the bush, waiting a moment before speaking. "You okay Sparky?" Laxus jumped at the voice, standing up and wiping his mouth with the arm of his sleeve. "I..yeah, I'm fine.." He didn't sound drunk anymore. He sounded like his normal self, besides the depression hiding below his voice. "Soo.. how many times have you.. thrown up today?" Gajeel asked cautiously. "Maybe... five or six times?" Laxus weakly smiled. Gajeel's eyes widened. He grew worried. "Has there been.. any blood?" Gajeel asked as Laxus chuckled. "Yes, a lot actually. But it's fine-" "That is not fine!!!" Gajeel yelled, stomping a foot onto the ground. Laxus took a step back, his eyes widened. "G-Gajeel…" Gajeel took a step closer. "Laxus, that isn't good or fine at all! You have to get some treatment for that! Let's go." He walked over to Laxus and grabbed his hand. Laxus cheeks were tinted pink, as he complied and followed Gajeel.


	2. Negative Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Laxus, that isn't good or fine at all! You have to get some treatment for that! Let's go." He walked over to Laxus and grabbed his hand. Laxus' cheeks were tinted pink, as he complied and followed Gajeel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laxus isn't okay. Gajeel is worried. And the two spend some maybe wanted/unwanted time together :) Also, one of the words, I made up possibly because idk if it's an actual word, doubt it is though XD

The two walked in silence as they made their way to the nearest train station. "Gajeel, tell me you're not taking me to a hospital." Laxus mumbled. Gajeel nodded. "Okay Sparky, we're **definitely** not going to a hospital." Gajeel said sarcastically, emphasizing the word "definitely". Laxus groaned, as he still believed he was fine. They walked near a wall, and Gajeel let go of his hand. "Stay here for a minute." Laxus nodded and Gajeel walked off. Laxus watched as people passed by. The wind was calm, still making his blonde hair dance in the breeze. It was sunny out, but still a little cool. Laxus' eyes found Gajeel after a while of looking around. Gajeel was handed two objects that looked like pieces of paper. Laxus' eyes traveled down to Gajeel's ass. Heat started to creep up his neck, as he closed his eyes and covered them with his hand. "Ugh, maybe there is something wrong with me..." He sighed quietly and leaned against the wall. After a little bit of waiting, he heard a grunt and felt a presence in front of him. He opened his eyes and moved his hands to find a shorter male holding out a piece of paper in his hand. It was a train ticket. Laxus stared at the man, not accepting the ticket.

".....If you make me stand here for _three_ more seconds, you'll have _another_ reason to go to the hospital, asshat."

Laxus groaned and took the piece of paper swiftly. Gajeel grabbed his hand again and paused. He lifted their intertwined hands, looking at Laxus' hand. It was pale. Very, **very** pale. Gajeel stared at their hands. He looked up at Laxus, as the Thunder God looked away. "I said I'm fine Redfox." Gajeel frowned. He started walking, still holding his hand. "C'mon Laxus. I'm want to make sure you're okay..." Gajeel growled, becoming frustrated. Why was he making it so difficult? Sure the two didn't really associate at all, but he didn't know what the problem was. The two made it to the line of people waiting to board the train. Laxus growled. "Since when did you start caring about me?" Gajeel swallowed hard. He didn't really know the answer to the question. When did he start caring about him? His concerns started when he realized Laxus wasn't the same. But everyone gets concerned from that right? Right?

Gajeel didn't reply. His heart picked up its pace, as they made their way to the train to board. Laxus grew agitated. "Hey, I asked you a question. Don't ignore me asshole." He growled, startling Gajeel, but not making him jump or show a reaction. Gajeel led the way to their seats on the train, showing the man the tickets. He sat down in a booth seat, Laxus sitting across from him in another booth seat. Laxus eyed him carefully. He realized a low growl in the pit of his throat and looked at Gajeel, who's eyes were wide. He saw fear in the shining, cherry red orbs before him. He sighed, not wanting to look intimidating. "I don't really know..." Gajeel finally spoke. "You haven't seemed like yourself lately.. I guess that's when I became concerned.." Laxus' jaw tightened. "Dammit.. I hate when people worry about me." He mumbled, just enough for Gajeel to hear. "Well it doesn't help when you walk around the guild like who the hell did it and how!" Gajeel replied, hesitantly. Laxus didn't really have anything to say.

"...I do?"

Gajeel face palmed. "Yes, yes you do. You're always slouched where ever you go, you've stopped going on missions, and you're always drinking a beer. You don't even really eat anything either!" Gajeel rambled, covering his mouth when he finished so nothing more was said. Laxus stared in disbelief, but chuckled. "Wow.. you pay attention to me a lot.." He raised a hand to the back of his neck, covering the red that was threatening to appear visible to the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel looked at his cheeks, which they were a bright red. He felt heat creep up his own neck, knowing he was blushing. He looked away, grumbling. "Not really." He shrugged away the embarrassment, but he was still blushing. Laxus smiled and turned to look out the window. He sighed to himself. "There's definitely something wrong with me..." He frowned slightly.

\-----

"What?"

Gajeel and Laxus said in unison. Gajeel raised an eyebrow. The doctor sighed, pulling up the x-rays to the lights. "I said, the patient, Mr. Dreyar, might have what's called, 'Hantyphimic disease'. The cause might be from-" Gajeel cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. Have you ever heard the phrase 'Speak english' when a doctor talks too scientifically?" Gajeel asked, crossing his arms. Laxus rolled his eyes, already knowing where he was going with the question. The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Yes? How is that relevant to the situa-" Gajeel interrupted. "Then speak it." The doctor groaned. "Basically, Mr. Dreyar has a disease of vomiting blood. The cause is from not eating much, drinking drug related drinks, being sleep deprived, and depression. It usually only occurs with the depression side, feeling self doubt, and also love. The side effects result in as you've seen, vomiting blood, dizziness, feeling and seeming bipolar, pale skin, and confusion from time to time. It isn't a very common disease, but it is curable." The doctor exhaled. Gajeel's eyes were widened, his cocky and ignorant attitude gone, and a type of never seen horror filled his facial features. Laxus looked down at his hands, speechless. Gajeel found his voice again and asked, warily, "Two things. How long has he possibly had this for and what can he do to cure it?" Laxus nodded. "Ah yes. Mr. Dreyar can cure it by, eating more in moderation, less drinking, and finding some coping mechanisms for the depression." They nodded. "And he might have had it for.. possibly two or more months, possibly three.." Gajeel quietly gasped. Laxus sweat dropped. The doctor stood awkwardly. He cleared his throat. I'll um.. I'll give you two some time.." Gajeel nodded. "Thanks Dr...?"

"Antonio. Dr. Antonio." Gajeel nodded, thanking him again. He exited the room, leaving both Gajeel and Laxus speechless for a moment. "..Gajeel.. I-" Gajeel held up a hand to stop him. "..Why?" Laxus closed his eyes for a moment. "Why?! Why wouldn't you get yourself checked out sooner?!" He raised his voice. He tunred towards Laxus, facing him fully. "Gajeel-" He opened his eyes and they widened. A few tears were streaming down the other man's face. "Gajeel please, don't cry-" He paused, not wanting to finish the sentence. Gajeel sighed, wiping his face with his sleeve. He sat down in a chair in the room, bringing his knees up to his chest. He hugged himself with one arm, pulling out his phone and typing. Laxus sighed and looked away.

Short One (Levy)

Hey Gajeel! Where are you guys?

The damn hospital..

What happened? Are you guys okay?!

Yeah, we're fine.. Needed to see a.. relative of Laxus', that's all..

You don't seem fine but, okay, I won't bug any longer.

Yeah, we're heading to a train right now. We'll be back later.

Okay, be safe!

Got it short stack

>:(

;)

Gajeel put his phone away when he heard a knock. "Come in." He said, before seeing a different person. A female, holding different medication containers. Gajeel groaned.

\---=---

"Gajeel let me explain..." Laxus sighed as Gajeel ignored him. They were now on another train. This time they were next to each other, as it was the only other empty seat on the train. Gajeel crossed his arms, facing away from Laxus. Laxus had the window seat, so he was slightly being squished. Gajeel grunted and Laxus rested his head against the window. In a matter of seconds, he felt pressure on his arm. He looked over to see Gajeel laying on his arm. He tried to ignore it, until Gajeel started to speak. "Someone I knew from Phantom Lord had that disease.. only they never cured it.." Gajeel exhaled, talking slowly. Laxus listened. "They were a good friend of mine... they defended me when Jose would get out of hand.. But when they were diagnosed with it, they did the opposite to cure it, which was continuing what they did in the first place.." Gajeel paused, inhaling. Laxus hummed to show he was still listening. Gajeel continued. "It got so bad, they couldn't talk much.. and one night, they.." Gajeel's voice trailed off as he remembered the horrible night. Laxus knew what he was going to say so he finished the sentence. "...killed themselves?" Gajeel nodded. He was quiet, not speaking for a while after. Laxus was also quiet. He thought to himself. "I'm glad we had this talk..Gajeel.." He said quietly, feeling the Iron Dragon Slayer wouldn't hear him. "Me too Sparky.. just not happy with why we had this talk..." Laxus' breath hitched. He nodded and closed his eyes quietly hoping the night wouldn't end, and also promising himself something.

"I promise I will try to cure myself.. for **you** , Gajeel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. That was great. Next chapter with a side of possible tears, please :)


	3. "Hangman" Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda really weird. I just thought about it while I was typing the second sentence of the chapter :/ Hope you enjoy though! XD

The two were walking to the guild a lot closer than usual. Neither really minded about their personal space at the moment. They were discussing what to tell the guild about their absence. "If we told them that we went on a mission, they might get suspicious as to why it was only us two." Laxus said out loud, Gajeel agreeing. "Well, I told Levy so I'm not sure if or what she told everyone." Laxus blinked. "You told her?!" Laxus groaned. "I told her we were visiting a relative of yer's, I'm not that idiotic." Gajeel chuckled. Laxus sighed in relief. "...Although she didn't seem like she believed me so, I don't know." Gajeel mentioned. Laxus sighed. "Well, let's just get this over with." Gajeel nodded and they were already standing at the guild doors. He sighed and pushed open the doors. It was normal. At least, that's what they thought it would be.

"EVERYONE THEY'RE BACK!!"

Everyone ran to the door, all of them congratulating the two. They were confused. "Hold on, hold on!! One at a time!" Laxus yelled. They settled down a little. "Soo, is it a boy or a girl Laxus?" Lucy asked. Laxus and Gajeel blankly stared. "What?" They both asked, sending everyone into chaos again. They calmed down as Levy explained. "When you told me you were in the hospital, I thought that you were lying when you said that you were visiting a relative of Laxus'. So I asked Mirajane." They looked at Mirajane and she smiled. They turned their attention back to Levy. "She said you guys could be hiding something. Then Lucy said-" Lucy jumped in. "With how Laxus had been acting, not seeming like his regular self, that happens during pregnancy. So that could only mean-" The guild jumped in at once. "LAXUS IS PREGNANT AND GAJEEL IS THE FATHER!" The two mages stared, both with red faces of udder shock. They tried to explain that wasn't the case. "T-That's not what happened at all!!" Gajeel said, as everyone laughed. "Shrimp why?!!" He yelled in complete embarrassment. She only laughed. Laxus on the other hand, was more embarrassed than Gajeel.

"So Laxus, when is it due?"

"How does it feel to be a 'mother' Laxus?"

"If you want some tips, as a female I can help you." Erza asked still surprised but happy herself. Laxus covered his face in embarrassment. "I-I'm not p-pregnant okay?!" He yelled out. The guild was in a laughing fit. "Okay, okay, we'll stop messing with you. We knew that wasn't it but it was funny with how you reacted to it!" Happy laughed as the guild agreed. Laxus sighed. "That's it. I'm going home." He turned to walk out the door and Gajeel grabbed his arm. "I'm going home too." He sent a look behind him that told Laxus he couldn't deal with the embarrassment any long. He silently pleaded for him to let them leave together. Laxus sighed and nodded. Gajeel's face lit up.

The two said their goodbyes and walked out of the guild. They walked in a bit of silence, only hearing nature and their footsteps. The Iron Dragon Slayer was too embarrassed to say anything, as well as the Thunder God. Gajeel didn't know who's house they were going to, so he quietly asked. "Hey um.. who's house are we going to?" Laxus thought for a moment. "Your choice." Now it was time for Gajeel to think. "..We can go to mine." Laxus nodded. "Lead the way." Gajeel nodded and took the lead.

**\-----**

"There's. What?" Laxus questioned, as they were in Gajeel's living room. "There's only one bed. You can sleep on the couch if you Sparky." Gajeel sighed. Laxus shook his head. "Couches are not comfortable, I've slept on plenty of them to know." He chuckled and Gajeel laughed. "Damn. Well then I guess you're sleepin' with me." Laxus nodded slowly. He followed Gajeel up the stairs. They turned right to a room that's door was closed. Gajeel pushed it open, exposing the bland red, gray, black, and white themed bedroom. "Pretty spacious, I'll say that." Laxus said, looking around the room. Gajeel nodded. "You can find a shirt and shorts if you want." Laxus blinked. "Your clothes won't fit me though.." Laxus mentioned. Gajeel shook his head. "I got some clothes that will. I buy things that are too big for me, other times people buy me the wrong sizes." Gajeel chuckled. Laxus raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He went to Gajeel's closet, and opened it to find a variety of bright clothing. "I never knew you actually liked colors." Laxus chuckled. "Pfft, that's stuff I liked but never wore cuz it makes me look stupid." Laxus sighed. "You should wear 'em. If I'm going to change, you gotta change your emo stage too." He chuckled and Gajeel sighed. "Oh shaddup." His cheeks were tinted pink. Laxus went through the clothes until he found black shorts and a dark blue tank top with a lightning bolt on the front and back. His eyes widened. "Hey Gajeel.." Gajeel hummed in response. "When did you get this shirt?" He turned around to show Gajeel. Gajeel's eyes widened. His cheeks were tinted a bright red now. "I.. I got it some months ago.." Gajeel slowly stated. "Since when did you like lightning?" Laxus asked. Gajeel chuckled. "I've always liked lightning, because lightning and iron don't interact well, especially for me. I just always found it cool." Gajeel explained. Laxus nodded. "Funny that I found it." Gajeel nodded. "Yeah.. hey hurry up, I'm tryna sleep. You need yer sleep too." Laxus looked at Gajeel, who was already in bed flicking through channels on his TV.

He sighed and changed, trying to get over the fact that he was changing in front of another guy. He finished and walked over to the bed, slowly getting into the bed. The lights were already off, as the only light being on was the TV. Laxus laid down, neither of them needing covers, as their body heat was enough. Laxus felt like his normal, cocky self a while after though, as the two faced in opposite directions of each other. "Try not to cuddle up to me, metal mouth." Laxus chuckled. Gajeel grumbled with the same cocky attitude. "Yeah, you too, _**darling**_." Laxus laid still for a moment, knowing his face was the color of a cherry by now. "For the last time, I'm not pregnant! And why'd I have to be the mother in that situation anyway?!" Laxus stated in embarrassment. Gajeel laid on his back, as Laxus sat up. "I don't know to be real with ya. I would see.. me as the mother actually." Gajeel sighed. Laxus hesitantly nodded in agreement. "Well, get some sleep Sparky. We'll start this cure in the morning." Laxus nodded. "Night." Laxus laid down, turning on his side. Gajeel looked at his phone. It was on silent, but was vibrating rapidly. "Night." He responded, picking up his phone. There were messages from an unknown person.

**Unknown ???**

Hello, Gajeel Redfox.

Cat got your tongue? Why haven't you answered?

I'm waiting my good friend.

**_Gajeel sighed and looked at the text, before replying, hesitantly._ **

Who is this and how did you get my number?

Mr. Redfox, never mind that. I want to play a game. Are you up for it?

Am I gonna be killed in playing this game?

Nonsense! Though at the end of it someone might be.

Good lord, I'm down I guess.

Well, the game is called **hangman**. I'm sure you've played it before, am I correct?

The one on paper? Hell yeah

Good. You already know how to play. This game is based on reality. Someone you know is going

through a hard time right now. If you say the wrong thing, you'll receive a text message from me naming

what has been drawn.

How will you know if I say the wrong things?

I just will. No point in asking, you won't get an exact answer.

Okay then.. Will you tell me who it is I have to be careful with?

Nope. You'll piece it together. If I tell you before hand, it won't be as much fun! Now would it?

Guess not, no

Very well. I'll let you sleep. Goodnight Mr. Redfox.

Yeah, night.

Gajeel shut off his phone and put it on his night stand, and turned to his side, realizing dark blue ocean orbs gazing at him. His breath hitched. "Sparky?" Laxus nodded. "What're ya still up for?" Gajeel asked, gazing back at him. Laxus chuckled. "I could ask you the same." Gajeel sighed. Should he tell Laxus what just occurred? He thought up an excuse. "Uh, Levy texted me and said goodnight.." Laxus hummed. "I just can't sleep.." Gajeel nodded in return.

\----

"Do ya want to..... cuddle or sum'thing?" Gajeel asked warily. "W-What?" Laxus asked, opening his eyes. Gajeel's face was a bright red that he could notice in the dark. He knew his own face was red as well, feeling his face heat up. Gajeel grumbled in frustration. "I said.. do you want.. I don't know, cuddle or somethin? It might help you fall asleep or something.." Gajeel asked, looking away. Laxus' heart was beating, fast. He was nervous, and totally embarrassed. Laxus shrugged after a little bit of thinking. "..Uhh.. Sure." Gajeel's heart was pounding. He moved closer to Laxus, turning on his other side. He felt Laxus wrap is arms aroud his waist, resting his head in Gajeel's hair. Laxus sighed, smelling the scent Gajeel's hair hand. Mint. He pulled Gajeel a little closer, to where Gajeel's back was against his chest. The two were quiet for a while after, taking in this new feeling. Gajeel and Laxus sighed in unison. "Goodnight Gajeel."

"..Goodnight, Laxus."

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle on the hate, this is my first Laxus x Gajeel book :). I hope you enjoyed, this might be a looong book. Feel free to comment on how you think this was, anything really. Just ease on the hate please as I said before :). Not much more so, talk to you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
